kongregatefandomcom-20200214-history
Pride
Pride Pride is a chat room on Kongregate, named after one of the Seven Deadly Sins. The regulars of Pride (Pridemates) are a loosely-united lot of the bored and boring. Due to consistently having a lower population count than other rooms, many noobs find themselves there from time to time. A few Pridemates are so bold as to act like they have some semblance of intelligence. Most... well they know they have no right to act in such a way. Conversation ranges from such topics as breasts, sex, politics, breasts, how much the Pridemates' respective countries suck, breasts, and other trivialities. People without a sense of humor will find Pride even more disgusting than Pridemates themselves do, and have a tendency to flee in horror. Pride is the only chat room on Kongregate to feature Ed Norton's approval. The Rule of Pride There is only one rule set in stone, but it is enforced with ruthless efficiency. *'NO RP!' : There are no exceptions. The Pridemates If you think to yourself, "Should I be on this list?" you probably shouldn't. But, feel free to ask someone regardless. 0600Hours : Not too bright, but he's at least smart enough to know it. Has a Chuck Norris avatar. blu3b3rry : blu3b3rry? Who's blu3b3rry? Her name's Van, obviously. lrn2read. Cali17 : HAI!!!!!!!!^^ Likes exclamation marks, and 'LOVES '''L and yaoi. darkklown : Friendly when it suits him, and unintentionally funny while... ahem... medicated. Don't confuse him for a juggalo because of his name. Disasterbation : Ego-driven space-time meat vehicle. Is very British, and hates southerners indiscriminately. dzmttsh : Call him dz. No further information is currently available. Ed_Norton : Claims to be world-renowned actor Ed Norton, and has a penchant for expressing his approval or disapproval of things. GBros : The elder GBros. Wannabe flash game developer. He's only on Kong to chat, and is seeking intellectual stimulation. He rarely, if ever, finds it. GBros_S : The ''other GBros. Claims he was the original GBros until his account was hijacked. He probably wants to make love to you. HundredAndFour : Has a litany of music playlists. Rarely chats except to insult the intellectually devoid. IzzyTyler44 : She likes stuff. She is also one of the oldest pridemates in pride, she was the one who lasted thru all the dumb crap . She was there b4 it was krazy sh!t and when it got scary. Need more be said? Also, whenever she leaves, war starts. Then when she comes back, it's fine. Best person here KORKAS : Pride's resident Canadian. Is on a neverending search for the official gay chat room, so Pride is close enough. naptiem : He lieks 2 take napss Postalmo : One of the original Pridemates, he has been in Pride longer than you've been alive. A mysterious man, indeed. PsyClone411 : One of the few number-namers accepted in Pride, he is known for his slightly disturbing fetish for Asian women. Saberioninja : Your average 15 year old male. Also a fledgling game developer. Hopefully it won't completely suck. TheRubberDrapes : Young and intelligent, but culturally devoid. Probably hasn't seen a decent movie her entire life, actually. XxXKrYsc0XxX : Don't talk to her. Just don't. Srsly. Category:Chat rooms Category:Chat rooms without room owners Category:Seven deadly sins rooms